


How to Catch a Rabbit

by Everheart



Series: Weiss Lays The Pipe [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everheart/pseuds/Everheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss has her eyes set on her latest prey. A certain little rabbit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Catch a Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> As the tages suggest, there is non-con, so be warned. With a girl like Velvet, it just seems right. Otherwise, enjoy!

Weiss walked through the hallways in Beacon Academy, on her way to her last class of the day. She usually enjoyed learning in class, but for whatever reason, Weiss  
found herself wanting to get finished with this class as soon as possible.

She sat next down to her teammates in her usual spot in Port’s class. 

As Professor Port began to ramble on about his past adventures in his youth as per usual, Weiss found herself looking around the classroom. She didn;t know why, but she had been in the mood more then usual as of late. She wanted to fuck. But she didn’t know which girl she wanted to do with. 

She had already done her three teammates, and both girls from Team JNPR. She could easily go back fro seconds with any girl she had already been with, but where was the fun in that?

Weiss was on a ‘flavor of the week’ kind of thing now. She wanted something new, and once she got it, she would move onto the next one.

Who should be next, though?

Weiss looked over to the right of her and the girl that was sitting a few seats across from her caught her attention. One Velvet Scarletina, a member of the sophomore team, CFVY.

Other than Blake and Sun, Velvet was the only Faunus that Weiss knew in this academy. 

Ever since the whole incident with Blake, Weiss’s outlook on the Faunus had gotten better over time. Before then, she absolutely despised the Faunus and everything they stood for. But now, she realized that not all Faunus were bad, and decided that she would be more respectful towards the Faunus race.

If Weiss had been on her sex spree prior to this point, she wouldn’t have even considered going after Velvet, but now, she had no problem with fucking her. Velvet was a rabbit Faunus. And every time Weiss looked at her, she couldn’t help but want to pet her ears.

Velvet was without a doubt the cutest Faunus Weiss had ever seen. After taking a second to think, Weiss looked down to take in the sight of Velvet’s body. Velvet’s body was admirable, to say the least. Her chest was huge by any means, but that was okay. It was right around the same size as Weiss’s chest. Her lips looked very delicate and kissable. She also had cute hips and very slender legs. And to top it off, she had one of the cutest face Weiss had ever seen.

Weiss licked her lips hungrily. She had her next target in her sights, and she planned to waste no time in conquering her. 

“I really have become a sex fiend lately, haven’t I...?”

While Weiss was staring her latest prey down, the girl in her sights turned to her and looked back at her. Velvet blushed a bit as she took in the look on Weiss’s face and quickly turned her head to hide her blush. Weiss simply chuckled at this. 

Soon enough, the bell rung, signaling that class had ended. Ruby and Yang hurriedly jumped out of their seats and headed out of the classroom, happy to be out. Blake simply rolled her eyes as she followed behind them. Weiss had gotten up last and proceeded to follow her team. However, she noticed that Velvet had been heading back into the room. 

“She must have forgotten something.”

Weiss’s thought was indeed the case as she saw Velvet look over to her seat in the classroom. She had left her scroll on her desk.

As Velvet walked by Weiss, Weiss made sure to lean in close to Velvet’s ear and whisper something, which made Velvet blush even more then she had earlier. Weiss then proceeded to head out of the classroom.

As Velvet grabbed her scroll and turned around to head out of the room, she thought about what Weiss had said and gulped slightly.

“Make sure you’re at home tonight...”

Velvet laid back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. The rest of her team had decided to go out for the weekend and probably wouldn’t be back until Sunday evening. So Velvet was all alone. 

She took time to think about what Weiss had whispered into her ear, as well as the look Weiss gave her. Velvet felt scared. What did Weiss mean by that? She wasn’t going to pick on her like team CRDL, was she? 

Velvet had heard about Weiss’s thoughts on the Faunus, and they weren’t particularly good thoughts. She had also heard about the whole incident with Blake helped her change her outlook on the Faunus quite a bit, but she couldn’t help but wonder if Weiss was putting on a front.

Velvet cuddled up and hugged her legs to her stomach, looking down at the bed mattress. She didn’t want to be rejected by anyone anymore. She couldn’t bear the thought of it.

There was one other thing that Velvet figured Weiss could have meant by what she said, but the more she thought about it, the more it scared her. She couldn’t have meant...

Knock-knock-knock!

Velvet’s ears propped up as she looked up and over at the door of her dormroom. She slowly got up from her spot on the bed and walked over to the door to open it.

“I wonder who would be knocking this late...did the guys come back early...?”

Velvet twisted the lock and opened the door, wondering who was at the door. She gasped a bit when she saw someone she didn’t expect to see.

Weiss, in her blue nightgown, white hair down and out of its usual style, and a smirk on her lips. Velvet gulped slightly.

“H-hello Weiss...” Velvet said nervously.

“Hey there...” Weiss said, the words coming out in a sultry tone.

“U-um...what do you need...?”

“Me/ Oh, nothing. Just...you.” 

With that, Weiss quickly pushed Velvet down on the bed and quickly got on top of her, pressing her weight on Velvet’s stomach and locking her arms above her head, so that she had no means of escape. Velvet yelped as she looked up at Weiss, her eyes widened like a deer in headlights.

“W-what are you do--”

“Shh...” Weiss said as she covered Velvet’s mouth. “Just relax...and let the hunter have fun with her prey...”

Velvet mumbled incoherently into Weiss’s mouth. Her thoughts on what Weiss wanted were indeed correct. But Velvet wasn’t ready. She had never done it with anyone before, much less another girl. 

“I have a surprise...” Weiss said as she pulled up her skirt to show her now semi-erect cock. Velvet’s eyes widened again, now face to face with 7 inches of hard Schnee cock.

“M-mpph!” Velvet mumbled into Weiss’s hand, trying to squirm out of Weiss’s grip, but to no avail. The girl on top of her was physically stronger than her.  
“What was that? I don’t think I can understand what you’re saying. Oh, well, might as well fill up that hole~” Weiss said as she positioned her cock over Velvet’s lips and shoved it past them and into her virgin mouth.

“Mmph...” Velvet couldn’t get any words out as she felt her mouth being thrusted repeatedly by Weiss’s hot rod.

“I’m being mouth-raped...”

“Ahh...your mouth is so wet and warm...~” Weiss squealed as she looked up to the ceiling, a look of pure euphoria on her face.

Soon, Weiss started to pick up the pace, thrusting into Velvet’s mouth faster and faster, to which Velvet could do nothing but take it, making several moaning noises that vibrated around Weiss’s member, and that only made the pleasure Weiss was feeling go even higher.

Weiss slid her cock out of Velvet’s mouth for a second to slide them in-between Velvet’s breasts. They weren’t huge, but they were sizable enough for a titjob. Weiss then slid the head of her cock into Velvet’s mouth. Velvet was now giving Weiss a blowjob and titjob at the same time.

“C-cumming!” Weiss yelled as she came, filling Velvet’s warm mouth to the brim with her hot Schnee seed, which started to leak out of the edges of Velvet’s mouth. Velvet’s eyes widened and then started to roll back ever so slightly as gurgling noises came from her mouth. She was being forced to swallow as much of Weiss’s cum as she could.

Soon Weiss got off from her sexual high and pulled out from Velvet’s mouth, the remnants of her sticky semen splashing onto Velvet’s face. 

Velvet was trying to catch her breath after having her mouth ruthlessly thrusted. 

“Ahh...so much...” Velvet whispered.

“And there’s more where that came from...” Weiss said as she gripped her cock and smacked Velvet’s cheeks with it back and forth, to which Velvet responded with a series of disapproving squeaks and yelps.

“Time for the next part...~” With that, Weiss quickly pulled down Velvet’s nightgown, along with her panties.

“N-no!” Velvet yelped as she felt herself being stripped of her clothes. Soon, she was completely naked.

Weiss opened Velvet’s legs and leaned down to lick slowly at Velvet’s sopping wet pussy.

Velvet threw her head back on the bed. She shouldn’t be enjoying this, but her body is going against her will right now.

After a few more seconds of licking, Weiss pulled up from in-between Velvet’s legs and held Velvet’s legs up, sliding her cock in-between them, thrusting back and forth.

“W-weiss...” Velvet whispered, her tongue hanging from the side of her mouth.

“Mmm...these thighs feel so good around my cock...” Weiss said as she pulled Velvet’s legs apart again and slowly rubbed the tip of her cock against Velvet’s opening.

“Mmm...here we go...”

“N-no, please...I...Ahh!” With one good thrust, Weiss was completely inside Velvet’s tight snatch. Velvet yelled out in slight pain.

“Ahh...it’s s-so tight...” Weiss whispered.

“I-it’s all inside me...” Velvet said to no one in particular as she shivered, completely at the mercy of the heiress.

Weiss slowly begin to pick up the pace, positioning herself over Velvet so that she was leaning in to stare Velvet in the eyes as she pounded away at Velvet’s hole. Velvet was moaning against her will. 

Weiss noticed that Velvet’s eyes were leaking tears. Weiss leaned in and licked the tears from Velvet’s cheeks as she started to move at a faster pace, enjoying the tightness of Velvet’s vagina.

“Ahh...Weiss, p-please stop...” Velvet said, trying anything she could to get the girl on top of her to stop, but alas, it didn’t work, and Velvet knew somewhere in her heart that it wouldn’t have worked anyway.

“I can’t stop, Velvet...not now...!” Weiss grinned as she thrusted faster then she ever had before, relentlessly pounding Velvet, to which Velvet was responding with loud, unwilling yelps and moans.

“I-I’m gonna cum again...” Weiss said as she prepared to come for the second time tonight.

Velvet desperately attempted to plead with Weiss.

“Please! Don’t...Ahhh!” 

“Ahhh...!” Weiss and Velvet yelled out at the same time as Weiss released her hot warm, fluid for a second time, this time inside Velvet’s hole.  
Velvet, extremely tired from the pounding she had just received, laid her head back on the bed, her head turned to the side, panting heavily.

Weiss slowly slid out, the remnants of her seed leaking out of Velvet’s pussy.

“Ah...that was great, but there’s still one more hole to try out...”

“Huh? No! Anything but...mmmph, ahhh!” Velvet yelped as she felt herself being flipped onto her stomach and Weiss’s cock penetrating her tight ass.

“Ahh...n-no more...” Velvet whispered as she could do nothing but take Weiss’s massive cock.

Weiss started to speed up her thrusts once again, not even bothering to go slow this time. 

“Ahh...Ahhh!” Velvet’s screams fell on deaf ears. No one would be coming to hep her on this night.

Weiss positioned herself into a push-up position and blasted away at Velvet’s tightened anus.

“Mmm..CUMMING AGAIN!” Weiss yelled as she filled Velvet’s ass with her wet, creamy spunk. Velvet couldn’t do anything but yell out tiredly as she face-planted into her bed.

“Ahh...why...?” Velvet whispered.

And after that, Weiss went on a fucking spree and proceeded to attack all of Velvet’s holes again, but this time in various positions and spots in the dormroom. 

“Take it...give into your desires...” A voice rang out in Velvet’s head. She had one thought in her mind as she lay there on the bed, letting Wiss continue to have her way with her.

“I’ve given in...”

After what seemed like an eternity, Weiss had finished her evening fling with Velvet, and was now cuddled up with her on the bed, Weiss was spooning Velvet from behind, holding onto her waist. Weiss was snoring lightly and Velvet was fast asleep, dried tears   
on her cheeks.

Weiss yawned as she stretched and looked around the room. It was morning. She looked down on the bed and noticed Velvet was still asleep. Weiss leaned in and kissed Velvet on the forehead before getting up from the bed and grabbing her nightgown and putting it on.

 

She pulled the bed covers over Velvet and quietly left out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And there we go. Hope you enjoyed it. Never really explored with non-con as much as in this one, so it’s pretty fun to experiment with it. 
> 
> Next up, Coco!
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment and a kudos if you liked, and I’ll see you guys next time.
> 
> Peace!


End file.
